brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Bless you, Falling Star
Bless you, Falling Star is a Dark Fantasy Adventure video game by In-Verse. The game takes inspiration of several classic stories, such as William Shakespeare's stories like Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth like others, with some other motifs like Antoine de Saint-Exupery's The Little Prince, Oscar Wilde's Happy Prince and Other Tales among others. Mostly combining fairytale motifs, tragedy and dark fantasy motifs. This game is the finale of the "New Trinity Project" Gameplay/Story The gameplay consists in three parts. * Scarlet's sections will be mostly platformers with defeating enemies. * Lion's sections will be adventure oriented. * Blue's sections will be action oriented. Three siblings, born in different circumstances encounter themselves in a battle of no end. That eventually led to many cities to be destroyed to the point that only few people exists, these are named "Falling Stars" or "Shining Stars". Scarlet, Lion and Blue are the protagonists of a dark futuristic approached story that is either hopeful or hopeless. Albeit Slate the angelic creature, will make things worse thanks to his or her ambitions. Characters * Scarlet: Main heroine, The little sister among the trio. Based in The Rose from Little Prince. She is the delicate, yet strong woman that always supports her older siblings. * Lion: The middle brother among the trio. Based in The Aviator and the Swallow. He's the spunky and temperamental middle brother that supports them. * Blue: The eldest brother among the trio. Based in The titular Little Prince and Happy Prince. He always is positive and never gives up even in the worst circumstances. * Jet: Jet is a young boy with a fondness of plants. But he knows that sooner or later will die. Based in the titular Hamlet. * Klein: Klein is a member of the military faction of the Population and Scarlet and Hazel's friend. He's based in Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. * Hazel: Hazel is an adorable girl with odd intentions in mind. She is based in Juliet from Romeo and Juliet and Ophelia from Hamlet. * Green Ghost: Green ghost is an old man that is hinted to be the siblings' father. Based in The Ghost of Hamlet. * Rosa Valentina: A female Huntress Warrior who is the notable rival of Scarlet, but she is the friend of Lion. Based on Lady Macbeth. * The Purple: A mysterious young man who is the mentor of Scarlet, he is silent and has no qualms in being naive, based in Duncan. * Blanc Neige: Is a voluptuous magician woman who is Blue's mentor despite their ages being similar. She is the Snake. * Slate Amitola: Slate is the main antagonist of the game, an Angelic deity. She's based in several antagonists, especially King Claudius of Hamlet. * Hades: Meiosei, or short 'Mei', is the Underworld's messiah and gatekeeper. She now took the name instead of her original name. * Clement: An immortal, vampire from a noble family that was contacted by a mysterious agent to see the events. Trivia * The game is the sequel and finale of Vision: Divider Eyes and Land of the Eternal Night. * The game is arguably one of the darkest games made in In-Verse's history. Since the story is a Dark Fantasy Tragedy. Category:Adventure games Category:2017 video games Category:Neo Trinity Saga